Spring Time for Metal Sonic
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Apart of Flesh, Metal Sonic, who is now known as Zap, was sitting all alone enjoying the scenic view before his golden eyes when...an even better view came into closer perspective. Metal SonicXBreezie oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, but a different creation of Metal Sonic named Zap.**

**Pairing: Metal SonicXBreezie (one-shot)**

**Spring Time for Metal Sonic**

**By: The Clover of Damnation**

Assorted colors of different breeds of flowers were picked up by a short gust of wind sending them swirling through the lightly blue tinted sky. Clouds seeming as though they were made of the same material as cotton candy drifted on by forming into various shapes and sizes seen in the eyes of many imaginative people. A luscious spring green meadow stretched out creating a vast deserted paradise for many to lounge about on for relaxation.

A soft blue hand reached down gently tugging at a stem of a simple flower pulling it from its place in the ground bringing it up to the keeper's nose to take in the sweetening scent emitting from it. Eyelids blanketed over a pair of hard golden yellow eyes as a cool breeze blew past and through the hedgehog's quills wofting the individual hairs in numerous places all at once. The body belonging to the male took a seat upon the never ending vegetation that sat underneath his feet making himself cozy. Those eyes of his reopened intaking another scenic view that sat before him. This frown was formed on his lips when a thought crossed his mind.

_Why does the doctor want to turn all of the scenery before me into ruins? I have never, in all, my time of being created by that mad man, seen such beauty growing before my eyes..._ The flower in his right hand was crushed without much hesitation. _Then again..._ That frown upon his ivory muzzle turned into a scowl. Hatred shimmered in his orbs. _I was just a cold lifeless machine obeying every whim commanded of the doctor..._He could still feel the pain that was inside the harsh flesh scars scattered across his back from when Robotnik tortued him when he changed Metal Sonic to the being he was know, which was of the name Zap.

Delicately, while letting the crushed petales of the plant in his hand be taken away by the wind, Zap laid his back against the many blades of grass in all sorts of lengths and widths. Honey orbs gazed up at the sky as the android found himself caught in a deeper type of mind. _Come to think of it..._ This sigh was heaved out of his chest balancing off his apricot lips. _before I was changed into this present form of myself, the only type of emotions, if I had any, was of vegence and power...But now that I'm this so-called __**Zap**__..._The sky blue hedgehog sighed reclosing his eyes taking in another passing breeze that made his ears twitch from them being tickled by it.

"It's nice out here," Spoke a sickly sweet yet seductive voice. "isn't it?" The gender sounded female to Zap as he felt the prescence of another being's body take a seat next to him.

When his eyelids opened up to see who this person was, what he saw was beyond any view he had saw today! What sat before him was a female hedgehog with soft aqua colored fur having lengthy luscious teal quills for that curved at every end for hair. Her eyes were of this heavenly chocolate brown which gazed deeply into his amber ones, which made him inwardly melt slightly. She had many curves on her body with large sized breasts on her chest and wide hips that made all the heat within his body travel downward to his genetils. Hugging her body was a bright red dress without sleeves showing off her cleavage having slits on the sides of where the outfit ended a few inches above her knees.

This smile of seduction graced her face as her body inched closer to the male hedgehog's. "Are you going to just stare at me all day, or are you going to tell me your name?" Is what she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Zap was a bit taken back by this mysterious hedgehog, but then his usual cold expression washed over his face. Golden orbs narrowed at her. "And why should I tell you who I am lowly hedgehog?" Was what he asked back speaking in a harsh tone.

Red glossed lips pouted out when that grin became a frown. Gloved hands rested upon the woman's lap while she gave the other robotic figure upset eyes. "That's not very nice! After all, we're going to be partners!" Those arms raised up folding in one another. Her head sat upon her right shoulder. "Robotnik wouldn't like it if I told him you weren't doing your job since you convinced me to say things about you since you can't be even an a shred of polite!"

An eyebrow was arched at what the female said to him. "So, you're one of _his_ creations?" Inquired the other artifical hedgehog in a questioning interested tone.

She smirked once more nodding in response. "Uh-huh, and come to think of it, I was made before you were, but that was a long time ago..." Explained the aqua hedgehog looking over to her left with sadness shimmering in her syrup orbs.

Zap sets his sights over to his right away from the busty female to his opposite side. Hesitantly, he gave her his name. "Zap. That is what you shall refer to me as." He said in a small embarrassed tone having a tint of red staining his white cheeks.

The female hedgehog sitting next to him scooted over to him placing a hand upon his. "My name is Breezie. I hope we can get better aquainted..." Is what she whispered in his ear, which sent shivers down his spine. _Hmm...this new creation of Robotnik's is so handsome, and not as stupid as those other ones! This should be fun!_ Breezie mentally exclaimed to herself.

What she received was a huff of disagreement. "I'm not much of a 'talker' like the doctor is, so don't expect to get that much of my personal life out of me!" He made clear to her in another icy tone shaking her hand from off of his.

She frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about Zap sweetie?"

Zap grimaced at the title of 'sweetie'. "Your words a minute ago were: 'I hope we can get better aquainted.' so I let you know how things were going to end from that suggestion." The cerulean hedgehog simply told her quoting her earlier words.

This low seductive chuckle emitted from her lipstick coated lips at what was explained to her. Catching the male off guard, Breezie pushed him over sending him tumbling to the ground underneath their buttoxes onto his back. She now laid over him having their faces only a few inches from each other's lips. "When I said 'aquainted', I didn't mean as getting to know one another." Her eyelids lowered as she stared deeply into his eyes having a wide smile stretch across her fair colored muzzle. "I meant as in exploring one another, silly." That is what she simply put it sealing her lips over his.

Those eyes of Zap's widened in pure shock/offense when their lips came into contact, but then they began to close as he slipped into this warm dazed feeling...His fingers snaked around the edge of her bare shoulders gripping them in between roughly and gently. That artifical heart of his was pounding like a jack hammer, and his body was shaking furiously. The hedgehog couldn't comphrehend what was going on throughout his nerves...but he liked it...

Breezie pulled away looking down upon the lust confused male with a content expression upon her sexy face. "Hope you like that," A smirk formed on her smugged lips. "because if you're a good boy..." Then she rose off of him headed in an opposite direction only to stop looking over at him over her left shoulder. "there's more where that came from..." She told him smoothly headed off in no where in particular.

Zap arose off the ground having this blush spread across his entire muzzle! He didn't exactly know what had just happened to him...but damn did it not fill him up with this pleasent feeling throughout his entire body! With a sigh of exhaustion, the male hedgehog collapsed back onto his back setting his gaze upward at the sky.

"_Because if you're a good boy...there's more where that came from..._"

And maybe, just maybe, he'd be a _little _kinder to this so-called Breezie so she'd do some more of this mind-blowing experiments with her. Plus his cold metallic heart had warmed up from such a strange affection dealt on him, which felt kind of nice...This smile graced his soft peach lips as he closed his light blue eyelids once again, and drifted off to a short comfortable nap...

**THE END**


End file.
